In Your Eyes
by McflyGoonieFaxFan
Summary: "Haruhi, There's a baby!" "A WHAT?" The host club, shocked, ran outside fast as Tamaki held her above his head, admiring her, "Oh she's so cute-" he said before his face was greeted with a drizzle of drool. The twins smiled, "We like her already!"


Hello Everyone! For those of you who are new, welcome, and I really hope you're able to get a smile or two from reading this. Why are there such an ungodly amount of reviews for one chapter? Well a while ago I deleted my story with plans for revision. However, I never got around to doing so. Sorry about that for those of you who have followed me since the beginning. You guys already know about how I've had a lot of ups and downs going on in life, and while I may make a few small edits I wont do any major alterations. Just improvements in the quality of writing. Anyways, once again just as things were getting better again they got bad. I don't know when this roller coaster will be over, so I want to start putting the original chapters back out for loyal and new readers both. Shout out to willowangel- I'm not sure I would've bothered to put them back up without her message. I'll probably be putting a chapter back up every couple of days or so, but they should all be back up in no time.

Until next time,  
>~Mcfly<p>

_RamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamenRamen... gasp! _"RAMEN!" Tamaki burst out, digging into one of his favorite foods as it was finally set in front of him. Haruhi smiled, scooping more into the others bowls

"This is good, Haru-chan!" said Hunny, smiling as ate cutely, the way he did most everything.

"Mori nodded in agreement, "Mmm." Haruhi glanced at Kyoya. Even though he wouldn't say anything she liked to think she could tell that he was enjoying it at least a little.

"Why don't we get to come to your place more?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru made the discovery that the plastic spoons commoners used were perfect for catapulting.

"I have no clue." Haruhi said sarcastically just as the doorbell chimed. "I'll get it," She got up only to be stopped by Tamaki blocking her way with one hand on his hip and holding out the other in a halt notion.

"No Haruhi- you've already done enough."

She blinked. "Sempai-"

"No! You were so gracious to open your door and welcome bunch of prestigious guys like us into your home," He motioned to the rest of her apartment, "You have done your duty. But now, it is time for me to repay you, now I shall be the one to open a door for you!" He looked into her eyes desperately with urgency, gripping her shoulders.

"Well okay, if that's what you really want to do."

"Of course I do! You're struggling for the essentials of life, and yet you-"

"The door."

"Oh! The door! Of course!" he raced to open it. Nobody was there when he had opened it, and he thought that they'd gotten impatient and left but when he looked down and saw a baby carrier that, to Tamaki's surprise, contained a baby- a little girl with icy blue eyes looking right up at him.

"Haruhi, There's a baby!" Tamaki shouted.

"A WHAT?" The host club, shocked, ran outside fast. Tamaki took her out and held her above his head in admiration, "Oh she's so cute-" he gawked before his face was greeted with a drizzle of drool as she smiled innocently. The twins smiled,

"We like her already!"

"Where's the mom?" Haruhi asked, peering over the railing. "There's no one, I looked." Tamaki said, wiping the drool off his face with his sleeve and held her normal. "You're right, Tama-chan! She is cute, she has pretty eyes!" he said, picking up her pacifier,

"There's a note" Mori said, pulling out a letter under the pillow. Kyoya took it from Mori's hand and read it out loud:

_Dear Receiver, _

_I hope you will perceive this as something beautiful rather than burdening responsibility. Please enjoy the privilege of sharing all of the happy memories with her that I never will. I wish you the lifetime of happy memories she has given me in the five months I've had the pleasure of raising her. I should have realized sooner than now that to keep her would only be doing her injustice. I hope this way she will be able to live a better life than I could have given her myself. _

_Her Mother_

The baby, Ayame, was reaching for Tamaki's hair and pulling gently on it, babbling bumbumbum sounds. They stood there, being to suprised to think of something to say as Kyoya folded the paper back up.

"We should go inside, its cold out." he said, heading back inside the still opened door.

"Yeah. She may get sick" Mori said, joining Kyoya inside and the rest of the hosts followed behind.


End file.
